F U battles
by SilenceofOutside
Summary: a comedy and violent series of death battles called F U ny famous/infamous incloded 18 slendermanx undertaker


**So this is my first fanfic...actually the first thing I ever review if you like helping others.**

 **And I don't own anything at all... except shaaboon and davood.**

 **Although I know I'm a terrible writer I will write other chapters...**

 _ **Warning:don't read this story if you are below the age of 18 and don't like eating vegetables instead of pizza.**_

 **I won't whine anymore.**

Chapter 1

F.u battles: slender-girl vs undertaker

 _ **promo**_ :

In a cold night two brothers davood and shaaboon decided to go to a dark scarry jungle that was filled with dead bodies,to hide themselves from brothers heard moans and legs were shaking like continued and found a piece of paper.

Davood:is this...CUM?...wait...don't eat that you fucking idiot.

Shaaboon:yeah it tastes like cum.

Suddenly a tall-thin-freak with no face showed up.

DON'T TOUCH THAT!

Davood:why?

Slenderman:couse I'm a horny bitch and I don't like it when someone eats my partners cum.

Shaaboon:who's your partner?

Slenderman:smile dog

Shaaboon vomited.

Slender:are those cops?

Shaaboon:fuck...they found us...

And this is how shaaboon went to jail.

 **Two years later**

Shaaboon:I'm so happy to be free again.

Davood:you know I worked my ass off...it took me 9000000000000$ to bail you out of jail.

Shaaboon:thanks you're the best brother ever...but how did you get all that rich?

Davood:let's not talk about it now...

Shaaboon:OW...

Davood:man I still can't believe it ...you actually raped POPE!

Shaaboon:yeah I'm the man of my world.

Davood:fuck you...I didn't mean you should be proud of what the hell you did...I meant its the worst thing that could ever happen.

Shaaboon:you wanna know what I want to do next time?

Davood:no I don't...

Shaaboon:I'm gonna kidnap the undertaker and put him aginst that bitch we met in the will be a great fight.

Davood fainted.

 **A week later.**

Shaaboon:Welcome to the fucking battles...and you can call it death battle,shit battle etc.

Davood:We got Ex-slender guy...now we can call him slender-girl...

Shaaboon: against the UNDERTAKER!

Davood:you don't have to scream you know.

Shaaboon:well I wanted to show how powerfull undertaker is.

Davood:every 6 year old child knows that wrestling is fake you 's no way he can win.

Shaaboon:tell me something I don't know...(with annoyed face)

Davood:there's a condom in your hat.

Shaaboon:oh yeah I had forgotten were I put it last year...thanks man.

Davood looks at shaaboon with weird look as shaaboon takes condom out of his hat and puts it on the table.

Davood:okay ladies and fucking gentlemen the first fighter to enter the ring is the slender-girl.

Slender-man theme starts but after some seconds stops and my little pony theme begins.

Shaaboon:BWAHAHAHA...oh man...HAHAHAHA..I can't help laughing...OH...

Slender-girl enters the ring and dances to the end of the song.

Davood:what the...he's completely changed you know...

Shaaboon:yeah that's why I invited jeff to come here and explain what exactly happened...hello jeff...introduce your self.

Jeff comes out of nowhere and audience say things like: wtf?...I miss my dad...oh I found my doughter...WOW a dinasour...give me back my wallet...etc.

Jeff: habw jhdowk idjdejskdi jshddjdi niiggga niigga

Shaaboon:what? I don't get it...

Davood:damn...he has no lips at all...how is he supposed to talk?

shaaboon:I'll use my paranormal power to get subtitles on this murdering freak.

Subtitles showed up.

Jeff:hi I mean fuck...and yeah you fucking losers go to sleep $&*# $& nigga shit...and thanks for subtitles.

Davood:oh calm down yourself.

Jeff:okay...I'll stop being a dick.

Davood:thanks that's very nice of you :-/

Jeff:you're welcome...I'm the best...and you dont forget kings never die babe...

Davood:fine...enough with the bullshit tell us what happened.

Jeff:fair enough...we all used to take shower together and by all I mean me,slendy,Ben,Eyeless jack,laughing jack and smile dog.

But one day I noticed that every single time all of us masturbated while taking the shower...except I asked him if he has a dick?.he didn't respond.I asked him repeatedly till he lost his patience and punched me out of the bathroom.

Shaaboon:Wow.

Jeff:yeah that realy hurt but I didn't give up.I snuck in his room and took a picture of him while naked and posted it on that he chased after me days and nights.I had to run all around the world and thats when I realized that I'm good at running and that's how I entered Olympic.

Shaaboon:I wish I was in your shower...

Davood:shut up pervert.

Undertaker enters arena but when he sees slender girl manges to scape but security guards stop him.

Shaaboon:geee wasn't he supposed to be fearless.

Davood:I swear to God I'll rip your ass apart shaaboon...

Shaaboon:whatever we kidnapped him and gave him two choices: number one:fight or number two:get raped by a gang...

Davood:so he chose to fight.

Shaaboon:No the opposite is didn't want to rape an old man... we made him fight instead...

Davood: ow...

Shaaboon:anyway...have you guys ever noticed that jeff looks exacly like michael jackson?

Jeff:Hahahaha no he had a greater ass...

Shaaboon and davood looked at eachother in disblief.

Security guards throw Undertaker in the ring and the match starts.

Davood:oh the match finally starts.

Slender girl rushes to her opponent and grabs him with her tentacles and throws him out of the lands on a table and breaks it.

Shaaboon:oh man...don get up undertaker.

Davood:shit...I wanted to use that table.

Suddenly lights go out.

Davood:shit...I can't see anything.

Shaaboon:here use this.

Shaaboon puts a condom in davood's hands.

Davood slaps shaaboon.

Shaaboon accidentally slaps Jeff the killer.

Jeff kills shaaboon.

Davood:I'm gonna miss that idiot...but wait...no I don't give a shit.

Lights come back and we see undertaker providing a chokeslam on slender girl,but she gets up fast and kicks undertaker in the balls,then she climbs up the ladder and jumps on undertaker only to be dodged She screams as she hits the middle of the picks up a chair and hits slendergirl continuously until she submits.

UNDERTAKER WINS!

Davood:damn...I can't belive it...

Before he could finish his sentence eyeless Jack entered the ring and hit undertaker in the face with a baseball toby and masky joined the party and beat the crap out of undertaker.

Smile dog jumped in the ring and slender girl gave him a blow job infront of people..and after that they went doggy style.

The audience went crazy.

Davood:SHIT...this match is getting out of control...jeff do something...

Jeff:okay...

Jeff took out his knife and stabbed davood creating a big wound on his chest.

Davood:aaaaahhhhh...fuckin idiot...I didn't...

Jeff the killer entered the ring and danced just like michael jackson.

Davood died and went to hell.

The end

 **That's it... its finally over...thank God... I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can...I mean "NEVER" (-_-)**


End file.
